Treacle Retreat
order | released = | difficulty = Very Hard - Extremely Hard }} Story The sunbathing Milly got a seaweed stuck in her hair. Tiffi combs and fixes Milly's hair, creating a fabulous hairdo instead of removing the seaweed. New things *Level 2112 is the first level with a liquorice swirl + candy bombs + mystery candies cannon. It's the second level in the game featuring a dispenser that spawns three different items - the first one being level 600. *Level 2117 is the first level with a candy order for individual special candies (not combinations involving special candies, as seen in the previous episode) which cannot be created on the board due to there not being enough spaces. The special candy in question is a striped candy. *The same level has a candy cannon which can spawn both candy bombs and mystery candies (but not licorice swirls, as seen in level 2112). Levels Treacle Retreat is a very hard - extremely hard episode. Variable levels return in this episode, as and have the difficulty of variable. There are also four somewhat hard - hard levels: , , and , five very hard levels: , , , and , as well as one extremely hard level: . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Research Reef. Gallery Story= EP142 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2106 Reality.png|Level 2106 - |link=Level 2106 Level 2107 Reality.png|Level 2107 - |link=Level 2107 Level 2108 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2108 - |link=Level 2108 Level 2109 V5 HTML5.png|Level 2109 - |link=Level 2109 Level 2110 Reality.png|Level 2110 - |link=Level 2110 Level 2111 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2111 - |link=Level 2111 Level 2112 Reality before.png|Level 2112 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 2112 Level 2112 Reality after.png|Level 2112 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 2112 Level 2113 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2113 - |link=Level 2113 Level 2114 Reality.png|Level 2114 - |link=Level 2114 Level 2115 Reality.png|Level 2115 - |link=Level 2115 Level 2116 Reality.png|Level 2116 - |link=Level 2116 Level 2117 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2117 - |link=Level 2117 Level 2118 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2118 - |link=Level 2118 Level 2119 Reality.png|Level 2119 - |link=Level 2119 Level 2120 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2120 - |link=Level 2120 |-| Champion title= Brûlée Barber.png|Champion title|link=Brûlée Barber Episode 142 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 142 completed! (Facebook) Episode 142 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 142 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Treacleretreat.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode to have a new candy cannon combination since Tricky Tracks. *This is the 7th extremely hard or nearly impossible episode in a row. *But like Divine Diner, this episode contains levels above somewhat easy difficulty, except somewhat hard. *The puddings in the background look very similar to those seen in Brulee Bay. Also, this episode's champion title shares its first word with said episode and was released almost a year before this one. However, unlike the episode name, there are some French letters (û and é) on champion title name (Brûlée Barber). *This episode has two levels (2108 and 2119) based on much earlier levels in the game, both of which were extremely hard. *This is the first episode to feature multiple three-colored levels: and . *This is the first episode to contain two variable levels. **Furthermore, both of them turns out to be extremely hard (2117 is variable), which is the first time a 3-color level contended this rating. Even then, for a long time, 3-color levels used to be exclusively very easy. *This episode starts a trend of the pathway being hot pink every 9 episodes (until Watermelon Waves was released with a red pathway and continued the trend until the end of Flash version). *Treacle is a dark, syrup-like substance made from partially refined sugar and often used in desserts. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Tropical-themed episodes